(A) Nocardicin was first reported by H. Aoki et al. at the 15th Interscience Conference on Antimicrobial Agents & Chemotherapy (Abstract 97) in 1975. It was then called by the code number FR-1923 and was an antibiotic of unknown structure (although known to contain a .beta.-lactam ring) produced by cultivation of Nocardia uniformis var. tsuyamanensis ATCC 21806.
(B) U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,977 discloses and claims Antibiotic FR-1923 (then of unknown structure but now known to be nocamycin), and the process for its preparation by fermenting Nocardia uniformis var. tsuyamanensis ATCC 21806.
(C) H. Aoki et al., J. Antibiotics, 29, 492-500 (1976), in a follow-up publication to that described above, redesignate FR-1923 as nocardicin A, give its structure, and describe its isolation and characterization. They also mention other unidentified minor components in the fermentation broth.
(D) M. Hashimoto et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 98, 3023-5 (1976), report the structures of nocardicins A and B produced by Nocardia uniformis var. tsuyamanensis ATCC 21806. The compounds are stereoisomers at the oxime function; nocardicin A is the compound with the oxime and acylamino moieties in a syn relationship while nocardicin B has these moieties in a trans relationship.
(E) M. Kurita et al., J. Antibiotics, 29, 1243-5 (1976), describe the isolation and characterization of nocardicin B from Nocardia uniformis subsp. tsuyamanensis ATCC 21806.
(F) Japanese Patent Publication No. 54-151,196 (Derwent 02700C) discloses the preparation of nocardicin A by culturing a new basophile strain of Streptomyces designated Streptomyces alcalophilus ATCC 31393.
(G) Japanese Patent Publication No. 55-45327 (Derwent 35223C) discloses the preparation of nocardicins A and B by culturing a strain of Nocardia sp. No. C-14509 (FERM-P 4642).
(H) U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,944 discloses and claims a process for producing nocardicin A by fermenting Nocardiopsis atra Huang sp. nov. ATCC 31511.